Blackout
by jessejj
Summary: The 4th story in the 'Detective munks' saga. A deranged cop killer is on the loose and he's targeting the policeman's ball. Simon is assigned to help stop him, but he has another priority.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a typical day at the police station. Everybody was taking care of their usual duty, which usually was catching bad guys. Detective Jeanette Miller had just arrived. She was greeted at the door by her sister Eleanor.

"Hey Jean" she said with a smile. "You coming to the policemen's ball tonight?"

"Yep" Jeanette said beaming. "Simon asked me a few weeks ago during the whole Theodore issue."

"Oh yeah, so do you think you and him might, you know, hook up."

"For the last time Ellie, Simon and I have a strictly professional relationship."

"Of course you do" Eleanor said rolling her eyes. "Remember when we were kids? You and he were always together."

"We're best friends" Jeanette stated.

"Yeah right" Eleanor shot a wink at her sister.

At that moment, Simon walked through the front door.

"Hey Jean, hey El" he greeted sipping his morning coffee.

"Hey Simon" they both said smiling.

"You and Theodore ready for the policeman's ball" Eleanor asked.

"As we'll ever be" Simon responded. "Me and him were in Men's Warehouse for 4 hours looking for the perfect suits."

"Four hours" Jeanette said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yep, but that's nothing. You should have seen him and Alvin for our cousin Mindy's wedding."

"Didn't she get divorced like 2 months later" Eleanor asked.

"Yes she did" Simon answered trying not to snicker. "All that work and it didn't last, you can imagine how her parents felt."

As the three of them were engaging in laughter Alvin walked in with so very unfunny news.

"Attention all officers" he announced. "I have some very tragic news; the cop killer is still at large which means that everyone in this building wearing a badge is in danger."

Every eye was turned to the police commissioner.

"And now for the tragic part, his latest victim was our own Detective Cecily Daniels. Her body was discovered this morning by her boyfriend Erick. She was 27 years old."

Every detective in the room was silent. The cop killer has been loose for 6 weeks. So far he or she had killed 5 detectives. Marcus Hart, Jennifer Russell, Skyy Craig, Kelly Newman, and now his newest victim Cecily Daniels. And the coincidental thing is that they were all killed in their homes at exactly the same time of day.

"With that being said" Alvin continued. "I'll get back to you all as soon as I get any word of funeral plans."

Alvin walked back to his office. Simon, Eleanor, and Jeanette were all stunned. Besides each other, Cecily was a close friend to both the chipmunks and the chipettes.

"What" Jeanette said staring at her sister and partner. "Cecily's been killed."

"I can't believe it" Simon said sitting down. "I mean, if it wasn't for Cecily I wouldn't be here, neither would you Eleanor."

"True" Eleanor replied. "She's the one who talked us into joining the force. It's hard to believe that the last time I spoke to her was yesterday when I was going home."

"I'm going to call her family" Jeanette said taking out her cell phone. "See how they're taking it."

Jeanette walked outside. Simon went over to his desk. Just as he sat down he heard the intercom.

_**Simon Seville please report to Commissioner Alvin's office. I repeat Simon Seville please report to Commissioner Alvin's office.**_

Simon got up from his seat and walked to his brother's office. As he entered, Alvin looked up from a piece of paper he was reading.

"You called" Simon said sitting down.

"Yes I did" Alvin answered handing him the paper. It read:

_This is only the beginning, I'm will strike again. _

The note was stained in blood.

"Wow" Simon gasped. "This guy means business."

"Exactly" Alvin replied. "I have a hunch that he or she is going to try to make an appearance at the policeman's ball tonight. That's why I've formed a team to help prevent that."

"And who's on that team" Simon asked.

"Detectives Hollands, Lewis, Lopez, Harris, Raymond, and you."

"What" he responded. "Alvin, I can't."

Alvin looked at his brother with a puzzled expression. Normally Simon would always be ready to fight off bad guys.

"Why not" he asked.

"Alvin, I…I got a" Simon stuttered.

At that moment Alvin knew what his brother was trying to say.

"Oh so who's the lucky lady" he asked trying his very best not to grin.

"That's my business" Simon shot back.

"Ok Ok." Alvin teased. "How's this, you go to the ball with your date, but I'm advising you, pack some heat."

"Gotcha."

With that Simon went back to his desk.

"I don't believe it" he thought to himself. "What was going to be the best date of my life, just turned into an assignment."


	2. tell her now

Later that night Simon found himself at home with Theodore. They were getting ready to pickup Jeanette and Eleanor for the policeman's ball. Theodore was ready and waiting for his brother, 'till finally he was grew impatient.

"Simon what's taking…" Theodore walked in and found Simon putting on a bulletproof vest with a gun stuffed in the waist of his pants. "Simon what the heck are you doing, preparing to assassinate the governor?"

"No Theo" Simon groaned. "Do you remember that cop killer from the news?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Alvin believes that he or she's going to be at the ball tonight, and he assembled a team to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Oh" Theodore replied. "Ok, so where's the key's."

"On the top shelf."

"Thanks."

Theodore walked back out the room. As Simon was putting on the rest of his tuxedo he remembered, his extra gun under his bed. He kneeled down and picked it up.

"I'm probably going to need this" he thought to himself. He put the gun in the waist of his pants, on the other side of his other gun of course and walked out the room.

Meanwhile, at the Miller residence…

"OUCH!"

"Jeanette stop fidgeting."

Brittany was helping her sisters get ready for the ball. She was all finished with Eleanor and the only thing left to do was pluck Jeanette's eyebrows, which wasn't going the way she planned.

"Sorry Brit, this really hurts" Jeanette said blinking.

"Hey, beauty is pain" Brittany replied. "Besides, I know you want to look good, and I know who you want to look good for."

"Brittany, can't I just try to look good for a friend without you and Ellie thinking something's up" Jeanette responded.

"Yeah, friend" Brittany said winking. "Do you remember Jean? We grew up in the same house and until we were 13 we shared the same room."

"Yeah, and." Jeanette froze. "Brittany Miller, what did you do?"

"Do you remember that whole diary fiasco when we were 8?"

"Brittany, you didn't?"

"Dear Diary" Brittany started.

"Brittany."

"Today I met the boy of my dreams, Simon Seville. He's sweet and smart and cute and…"

Jeanette managed to grab her sister's mouth.

"I'll admit, I did kind of like him, back then."

Brittany just shook her head.

"If you 'did kind of like him' you wouldn't have called him the boy of your dreams."

Jeanette just stood there blushing. Then Eleanor walked in the room.

"Hey, the guys are here" she said.

Jeanette sighed with relief.

"Alright ladies" Brittany said grabbing her coat. "Let's go."

Theodore and Simon were in the car.

"Here comes Jeanette" Theodore pointed out. "You going to tell her?"

"I'll tell her at the ball" Simon answered.

"Hey Theo, hey Si" the chipettes said getting into the car.

"Simon, remind me again why Alvin couldn't come pick me up" Brittany asked pouting.

"Brittany for the umpteenth time, being the police commissioner he had to be the first one there" he answered. "And we all know that by the time you were through getting ready even the janitor would be going home."

Simon began to snicker, so Brittany balled her hand into a fist and whopped him in the head. Simon didn't say a word for the rest of the drive. When they arrived Simon escorted Jeanette inside, leaving Theodore to escort both Eleanor and Brittany. When they walked in Simon helped Jeanette with her coat and he was amazed at what he saw. Jeanette was dressed in a stunning purple dress with long sleeve gloves and black high heels.

"Wow Jeanette" he managed to say. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Simon" she said blushing.

After everyone arrived Alvin began to approach them. He was a companied by the mayor.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it" he greeted. "Allow me to introduce the mayor of our fair city. Mr. Mayor, allow me to introduce my brothers Simon and Theodore and our dates the Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" he said shaking their hands.

"The pleasure's ours" Brittany said shoving everyone out the way.

"Um, if you all don't mind" Alvin interrupted. "I'd like to speak to Simon for a second."

"Uh, sure no problem."

Alvin and Simon walked to the other side of the other side of the ballroom.

"So how'd she rake it" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't told Jeanette you're on the prevention team?" Alvin snapped. "Why didn't you tell her, I thought you were the smart one."

"I'm going to tell her Alvin" Simon stated.

"Well you better hurry" Alvin turned around. "Now if you excuse me, I don't think Brittany's to happy with me not picking her up."

Alvin walked over to Brittany. Simon did the same with Jeanette.

"Jean, I need to tell you something" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Simon froze, he didn't know what to say.

"Um have you tried the punch yet? It's good punch. Uh, I'll go get you some."

Simon walked over to the punch bowl. Eleanor was over there as well. As he was reaching for the cups she noticed something under his shirt.

"Simon, are you wearing a bulletproof vest?"

Simon quickly turned around.

"Eleanor, where's Theodore?"

"In the restroom. Why are you wearing a bulletproof vest?

Simon sighed and told her everything.

"So go tell Jeanette" she said.

"I will" he told her. "Just, later."

"Simon Seville" Eleanor shot him a glare. "If you don't get over there and tell my sister the truth I swear I will find a gun and shoot you so many times that that bulletproof vest you're wearing won't be able to help you."

Simon got the punch and power walked back over to Jeanette (before Eleanor found out he was carrying two loaded guns). He handed one to her.

"Jeanette, I have to tell you something."

"Yes Simon?"

"Jean, I…"

Simon didn't finish his sentence. The power had been blown out. The cop killer made his presence known.


	3. She's in

The ballroom had gone completely dark. No one was able to see a thing. Simon used the opportunity to sneak away and use his headset to communicate with the other members of the prevention team.

"Detective Lopez, come in Detective Lopez" he said when he was far enough.

"I'm here Detective Seville" was the response.

"What in the world just happened" Simon asked. "Where's the power?"

"I'm taking care of that right n…"

"What…what happened?"

"The power generator has been shot."

"Shot" Simon froze in shock. "Oh my god, he's here!"

"Attention, attention" another voice said on the headset. It was Detective Raymond. "I need all members of the prevention unit to report to the second level of the building, I repeat, all members of the prevention unit report to the second level of the building."

Simon did just as he was instructed. When he got there he was joined by Detectives Raymond, Hollands, Lewis, and Harris.

"Where's Lopez" he asked looking around.

"I don't know" Raymond replied. "The last time I heard from him, he was at…oh god we have to get to the generator!"

The 5 detectives ran as fast as they could to the generator. When they got there they found Lopez's lifeless body lying on the ground. There appeared to be a knife stabbed in his neck.

"He's here" Harris said staring at his murdered comrade. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Put the place on lock down" Raymond answered. "We need to split up, I'll take the eastside of the building, Harris you take the west, Hollands you get the south, Lewis you get the north, and Seville you get the ballroom, okay let's move."

Simon got out his flashlight and went back down to the ballroom. As soon as he got there, he felt something tapping at his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jeanette with her arms crossed.

"Simon Seville, is there something you're not telling me" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Um, uh" he muttered.

"Simon, Eleanor spilled after you disappeared when the lights went out" she said.

"Drat" Simon thought to himself.

"That's the beauty of having sisters" she continued. "No secrets."

"Then why did you guys keep diaries?" he responded.

"Don't try to turn this on me Simon" she said taking down her arms. "Why didn't you just tell me from the start?"

"I didn't want you to have to worry" he answered. "I wanted this to be the night we wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"So you put the lives of over 100 police officers in danger just for me" Jeanette started to smile. "That's so sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but let's talk about this later. Right now everyone in the building is in danger."

"I know" Simon responded. "That's why I was sent back here, to make sure nothing happens to anyone, at least until we can get the power back…"

Simon was interrupted by a cry for help on his headset.

"Calling all unit members, calling all unit members." It was Detective Hollands. There was gunfire in the background. "I'm in a struggle with the culprit, requesting backup, I repeat, requesting ba…"

There was a loud BANG and a silence.

"Oh no" Simon gasped. "I have to get to the south side of the building."

"What happened?"

"Hollands" was all he could reply before he started running.

When he got there he found Detective Hollands, his head in a pool of blood. Simon picked up his hand and felt for a pulse but there was nothing.

"Oh god!"

The rest of the unit came running to the scene.

"Seville, what happened" Raymond asked when he stopped running.

"The killer" he answered "He shot Holland in the head."

"So what are we going to do now" Lewis said rubbing his forehead. "We're a man short."

"Looks like you guys need an extra set of hands" a voice said from behind. It was Jeanette.

"Detective Miller, how convenient" Raymond picked up Hollands' headset and handed it to her. "Congrats, you're now part of the prevention team."

" Thanks, but I'm unarmed."

At that moment Simon remembered the extra gun he brought. He reach in the waist of his back and pulled it out.

"Here you go" he said handing her the gun.

"Thanks Si."

"OK, listen up everyone" Raymond announced. "This guy just took out two cops tonight, if we don't catch him in an hour I'm going to have to have the building evacuated, got it."

"Got it" everyone answered.

"Good now move out."

Everyone began their search.

As usual, Simon and Jeanette went as a team. Jeanette punched Simon in the shoulder.

"Now do you know why I was upset when you didn't tell me" she said.

"I believe so."


	4. kidnapped

**Author's note: I'm sorry I kept you waiting for a month. Kinda had my own issues, writer's block, back to school, etc. Anyway here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

An hour had passed by and there was still no trace of the cop killer. So far he had claimed one victim, detective Hollands. Simon, Jeanette and the rest of the prevention unit were all searching for him before he could do any more harm. Since an hour had passed Detective Raymond decided to go through with his plan to evacuate the building. He radioed Simon and Jeanette with his headset.

"Detective Seville, Detective Miller" he said.

Since Simon was the only one with a headset he was the only one who could her him.

"Yeah Raymond" Simon replied.

"It's been an hour we have to evacuate the others."

"Gotcha" was all Simon said.

"Is something wrong Simon" Jeanette asked.

"We're going to have to evacuate the building Jean" he answered. "It's been a whole hour and we don't have any clues to where he or she might be."

"You're right."

Jeanette took out her cell phone and called Eleanor. To her surprise there was no answer.

"That's strange" she said placing the phone back in her pocket.

"What, what's up" Simon asked.

"I called Eleanor to tell her we were evacuating" Jeanette told him.

"And."

"She didn't answer. I don't get it she always answers her cell even if it's a bill collector."

"Wow, even bill collectors" Simon said in astonishment. "If she answers the phone that much then something must be up. Let me call Theo and see what's going on."

Simon took out his cell phone and called Theodore.

"Hello, Simon."

"Theo, where's Eleanor."

"I don't know Si."

"What do you mean you don't know."

As soon as Jeanette heard those words a look of concern spread across her face.

"I don't know" Theodore responded "She disappeared a few minutes after Jeanette left; I thought she was with you guys, why?"

Simon didn't know what to tell him.

"Listen Theo, the building's about to be evacuated I need you, Alvin, and Brittany to go outside OK."

"Sure, no problem."

"Good, bye"

"Bye."

Theodore did just as he was instructed and he, Alvin, and Brittany managed to find the door. Meanwhile, Simon put his cell phone back in his pocket and turned to Jeanette.

"Jean, Eleanor's missing" he told her.

"What" all Jeanette was able to let out. Then she paused. "Simon, I think I know how we can find her."

"That was sudden" he said. "How?"

"A few weeks ago me and my sisters changed our phone plan."

"Yeah, and?"

"The new cell phones we got has this new setting on it where we can track down each other's phones" Jeanette continued taking out her cell phone again. "Watch."

All Jeanette had to do was push a button and her phone mapped out the trails to both Brittany's and Eleanor's cell phone.

"See" she said showing Simon the phone. "That pink line shows the way to Brittany's phone and this light green on shows the way to Eleanor's."

"Alright let's go find her."

Simon and Jeanette followed the map straight to the location. When they got there they found Eleanor's cell phone lying on the ground. Jeanette gasped as she picked it up. At that moment, Simon heard footsteps approaching.

"Get down" he whispered.

They managed to hide behind the corner of a nearby wall. When they looked up they saw a masked person wearing nothing but black walking down the hall. Being as suspicious as they were Simon and Jeanette decided to follow the mysterious being. They followed the person to a room down the hall. Unfortunately the being managed to lock the door behind them, but conveniently there was a window right beside the door. When they peeked inside they saw Eleanor tied to a chair, tape covering her mouth. The being walked up to her and removed the mask. The person was a female, with black hair and pale skin who looked to be about in her mid20s.

"I've got big plans for you" she said.

She flashed out a knife and held it up to Eleanor's throat.


	5. Terra Bennett

Jeanette stormed into the room, pointing the gun at the still unknown culprit. The mystery woman quickly took cover behind Eleanor and put the knife to her throat.

"FREEZE, LET HER GO" Jeanette demanded.

"Why don't you freeze" the woman snapped back. "If you make one move I will slit her throat open. Drop your gun now."

Jeanette, not wanting to see her younger sister get hurt did as she was instructed. She set the gun down on the floor and kicked it to the wall.

"Good" she said coldly.

"I just want to know two things" Jeanette responded. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

The lady just snickered.

"My name is Terra Bennett" she answered.

"Wait a minute" Jeanette said as if she was reminded of something. "I feel like I've heard that name before."

"And the reason I'm doing this is…" Terra paused. "Why don't we let her tell you, she knows."

Terra untapped Eleanor's mouth.

"JEAN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS CRAZY…" Eleanor couldn't finish her sentence. The tape was reapplied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Terra turned her attention back to Jeanette. "You say that you've heard my name before, you probably have. My brother Terry was arrested almost 4 months ago."

"Oh yeah, Terry Bennett" Jeanette said when the memory came back to her. The memory of 6 innocent children being locked in a man's basement being fed mere slices of cheese. "He was your brother? That miserable piece of…"

Jeanette was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT" Terra screamed in denial.

"The man kidnapped little children and locked them in his basement" Jeanette responded.

"He had his faults" Terra snapped. She walked behind Eleanor and placed the knife back at her throat. "Now if you don't mind, I and Detective Jeanette Miller have some unfinished business."

Both Eleanor and Jeanette had quizzical looks on their faces. Terra believed that Eleanor was Jeanette; obviously she wanted payback on the person who helped place her brother in jail.

"Say goodbye!"

_WHACK._

Terra stood in a daze for a while before collapsing to the ground. Jeanette looked up as Simon began to untie her sister.

"Sorry" he apologized he removed the tape.

"About what?" Eleanor asked as she sat up from the chair.

"I don't hit women" he said pointing to the unconscious woman on the ground.

"She had it coming" Eleanor responded fixing her hair.

Jeanette reached into her purse and pulled out her handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent" she stated as she handcuffed Terra. "Anything you say or do will be used against you in court of law."

"You actually brought your handcuffs" Eleanor said moving her wrists to get the feeling back in them.

"You never know if you might need them" she responded. She grabbed Terra's arms. "Si can you grab her legs?"

"Sure."

As Simon was reaching for Terra's legs he froze. He was getting a transmission on his headset.

"Huh…yeah…ok."

"What's wrong" Jeanette asked.

"That was Raymond" he answered. "The lights are back on."

"Great" Eleanor said. "Let's take this lunatic in. If we can, let's get her a cell with her brother."

The trio walked down to the ballroom where they found Detective Raymond and Alvin.

"Well who do we have here" Alvin said crossing his arms. "Seriously, who is this?"

Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor all rolled their eyes.

"It's the cop killer genius" Simon answered. "It's Terry Bennett's sister Terra Bennett."

"Is that right" he responded. "Put her in the back of the squad car outside, me, her, and a few mourning families want to have a chat."

"Gotcha."

Simon and Jeanette placed the still unconscious body in the backseat of the squad car. Then they heard 2 familiar voices approach them.

"Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon" they turned around to see Brittany and Theodore.

"Thank goodness you guys are all right" Brittany said hugging her sisters and friend very tightly. "So what happened in there, I wanna know?"

Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor all looked at each other in unison before Jeanette spoke up.

"Well Brit" she began. "We'll tell you on the way home."

Brittany sighed and the five of them got in the car.

THE END

**Author's note: **_**IT'S FINALLY FINISHED**_**. Sorry about the lack of romance, guess I'm not good at the kind of writing. So I'll just stick to mystery and suspense. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
